Luna's Loonies
by CyKiESuMMerS
Summary: A story of Luna mostly, and some Harry. Contains little recollections and ficlets. NEW CHAPTER 13! FORESHADOWING AND QUICK PREVIEW OF WHAT I MIGHT HAVE IN THE FUTURE!IT's THE WARBATTLE! VERY INTERESTING TWISTS! R&R PLEASE! :
1. Luna's first Day

A.N.-This is just about Luna's first day and class of Hogwarts ever.

She put her hand out in front of her and grabbed the splintery and grubby broom handle. The brooms teacher, whom she had forgotten the name of, yelled sharp words that were distant to her ears as she let her mind drift off to other, more important things, rather than broom sticks.

Many of the students around her were already lifting into the air. She laughed as she felt herself lift up as well.

A few students hovered a few feet away from the ground and whooped with delight.

She let her mind loose and felt a light, dizzy feeling welling up inside and finally, she with level with all her other peers. She shrieked with delight and made several people around her look up and snigger at her shrieks. A grubby faced boy by the name of Zacherias Smith smirked and brushed past her rather forcefully, causing her to loose her balance and hang upside down from her broom, allowing her long hair to hang down freely. Everyone laughed and Luna smiled openly at everyone. She was happy for them because she had made them laugh and she was satisfied with herself for bringing the joy out of people.

A whistle sounded and everybody instantly dropped to the ground. She stayed up on her broom, smiling radiantly. The teacher whom she hadn't cared a name for, yelled, "Get down child! Get DOWN THIS INSTANT! Stop smiling! What's wrong with you? Our session is over; you'll be late for your next class!"

Luna just smiled down at everyone and laughed, "But I don't want to get down! I'm flying! I like this! Birds fly and they land whenever they feel like it!" The teacher pulled her wand out and all the first years gasped, they had yet to use their wands and only knew the dangers that could come off a whipped out wand. The teacher yelled, "_Accio, _er, what's your name child?" The girl laughed, "Luna! Luna Lovegood!" A few boys sniggered, "Yeah, more like Loony Luna" _"Accio, Luna Lovegood!" _The girl came spiraling down and landed on the soft ground.

She stood up and giggled, "Why'd you bring me down? I enjoyed flying!" The teacher sighed, "I suppose I could let you go this time, I'd usually give you detention, but 'tis your first class ever. Off you go Luna, to your next class".

And that was how Luna's first class went. That night, she got into her assigned bed and dorm and lay in the four poster bed with a piece of parchment. She started a letter to her father.

Dear Daddy,

Today was my first day at Hogwarts. It's quite nice here, although it's a bit big and dark. I was assorted into Ravenclaw, a house of smarts and black ravens. I have many classes and it's all quite lovely. The people here are very interesting. I like the food and there's a ceiling made to look like a sky in the Great Hall. I'm already a riot here; I guess people just find me funny. I am pretty sure that I'm going to make lots of friends. Well, I'd better turn in, some girls in my dorm are complaining about my lamp light.

Toodles!

Luna

Luna turned over and tucked her letter away. She grabbed a crisp piece of parchment and started folding it and wrinkling it.

A few girls, who couldn't sleep as well, started whispering madly, "Have you seen him? Harry Potter I mean." A second girl piped up, "No, but I've heard so much! He's only a year older than us and he's survived the Dark Lord twice!" The first girl said, "And in his first year he almost killed him!"

"That's only a rumor, I'm sure." Replied the second girl.

They chatted on aimlessly, and finally, Luna's name came up.

"Have you seen that girl? She's sleeping on the other side right now. I think her names Luna Lovegood. She is the queerest thing you'll ever meet! We've christened her Loony Lovegood!" The other girl giggled. "I'm in some of her classes, and she has the creepiest smile! And she is absolutely clueless! She thinks we're laughing with her at something she does funny, but we're actually, usually making fun of her!"

Luna froze at the hard blow of reality that just hit her. Then, her eyes glazed over and she started to crumple and crunch her parchment faster. The sound of the crisp and crunchy parchment brought comfort to her.

A few girls shushed her rather rudely so she had to tuck it away. She lay in bed thinking of nothing and waited for sleep to come fetch her.

A.N.: Luna's first year.

R&R! more to come!


	2. When Harry met Luna

A.N.: Thanx 4 the reviews! 

This piece is for Luna's fifth year, a little bit of Harry too.

Luna propped her knees up to her chin and gazed into the darkness. She was squished rather unmercifully into a broom cupboard by ruthless Slytherin 5th years. She sat in the small space and eventually let her mind drift off to what had happened before she was stuck into the broom closet. She wasn't sure what time it was now, but she assumed it was around dusk.

She had woken up to find her Quibbler magazines missing. She shook her head, "I'll just get a few more editions from Daddy." She found that her scarf was missing as well. She tsk tsked to herself, "They've started quite early this year, they usually don't start taking my stuff until mid-September!" She sighed and gathered herself up for the second day of her fifth year.

The day before had been quite interesting.

She hadn't sat alone in a compartment and she had met the famous Harry Potter again, who was quite nice to her since she had helped him last year. She had to tell Daddy the news about Harry, he'd be so pleased!

She walked over to her transfigurations class that the Ravenclaw house had with the Gryffindors. She occasionally stopped along the hallways to greet the paintings stuck on the wall.

She went into class where there was a buzz from the excited fifth years who were catching up on their friends that they hadn't seen all summer. She sat in an empty chair and no one bothered to occupy the seat next to her. She brought out her quills and tucked her wand behind her ears. This was going to be a long year.

She was surprised to see that someone had occupied her partner seat. It was none other than Ginny Weasley. "Hi, Luna!" She greeted cheerfully. Luna blinked, "Hullo Ginny." She said back dully.

The day had gone rather fast and by noon, she was in the Great Hall with the rest of the houses. After lunch, she went off to her break and went down to the quidditch field to watch people fly around and basically have picnics on the field. Two Slytherin boys who were practicing to tryout for the team landed and picked up Luna's edition of the Quibbler that she had left on the bench in front of her. "Who reads this sorta trash?" Asked a wolfish looking boy to his friend.

The other boy who had a slight mustache on his upper lip laughed unpleasantly, "It's no good except to wipe your windows clean with!" They guffawed and Luna stepped in, "Excuse me; my father is the editor of that respectful magazine! So you should keep your rude comments to yourself if you please." The boys laughed and said, "Hey look it's Loony Lovegood!"

Other Slytherins turned to watch. Luna dreamily stared at them as they yelled remarks at her. One girl yelled, "Throw her in the broom closet! That'll keep her loony mouth shut!" Everyone roared with laughter and the two boys grabbed her by the arms and shoved her into the dark space. They locked it and she heard their footsteps fade away along with the laughter. Luna's wand had fallen out from her year as they grabbed her so she had no way out. She just blinked into the darkness feeling the time pass by. She leaned her head back and tried to sleep and forget everything. But she couldn't sleep and she was afraid. No one would come to her aid. She would die and rot there forever and ever.

She let out a small whimper, and sniffed a little. She was awfully hungry.

She whimpered some more.

Harry Potter was in the Quidditch field that night. It was midnight and he couldn't sleep due to nightmares. He had spontaneously come down to fly. His mind was at peace when he flew. He landed his Firebolt to take a break by the stands and lay down in the lush grass.

He felt the dew drops underneath him and stared up at the night sky. Then, suddenly, out of the darkness, he heard a muffled whimper. He stood up hastily and whipped his wand out. He went to the source of the noise, which was in the broom closet, and threw it open.

He gripped his wand and lit the air with a "_Lumos"_. Inside the cupboard, lay Luna Lovegood, crouched in a fetal position. She stared at him, and he blinked. She blinked back. She was still in her school robes and looked rather uncomfortable.

Luna was surprised at the sudden blind of light. She breathed in the fresh air and took in the sight in front of her as her eyes adjusted to the light. Harry Potter was standing in front of her with his wand out he was wearing his pajamas and his hair was messier than ever.

"Err, hiya L-Luna." He stuttered. Luna sent him a small wave with her hand, and she unfolded her long legs from the cupboard. She was unstable and fell. Harry caught her around the shoulders and said awkwardly, "Nice day, eh?" She nodded. Her mouth was dry and her legs were cramped. He sat her down in the grass. "What time is it?" Luna asked vaguely.

Harry replied, "It's midnight." He continued, "Er, how long have you been here?"

Luna replied, "Since noon." Harry was shocked, "You must be starving! Here, let me help you." He put the invisibility cloak over the both of them. He was surprised, Luna was small, but not too small, and she was about 3 inches shorter than him. He retrieved her wand from the ground and gave it to her. She thanked him politely.

They walked in silence as the moon shone on the two. Harry looked down at her, and couldn't help but notice her long legs from inside of her robes. She was wearing green shorts and a striped shirt. Her legs were shining in the light and as he brought his eyes upwards, he couldn't help but notice how much she had changed. Her child ness was replaced by a more mature Luna, but her innocence was still there.

Harry led her into the kitchen where the elves worked. She gleefully greeted them and ate her fill. Dobby conversed with her quite happily about elf work and Luna instantly felt better. Harry asked her what had happened. Luna replied dully, "Oh, that, it's nothing really, they do that kind of stuff to me all the time, but it's quite nice to know that you care." Harry felt uncomfortable again as Luna reminded him about her not having friends and stuff. He felt guilty.

They went there separate ways with full stomachs.

N: Sorry if you found this one kinda boring, I'll update soon!

Remember to R&R!


	3. Harry's Last Year

A.n.: This chapter is going to be rather long, brace yourself! Takes place after half blood prince.

Harry didn't know how he had ended up here. He vowed to never come back. He sighed and scratched his head with his wand.

He was sitting alone, in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. He was bracing himself for his final year at school.

Harry tried to ignore the loads of first year girls at his window. They were fogging up the glass from outside to get a good look at him. He waved them away and some finally skulked away when he wouldn't let them in. He had received the official letter from Hogwarts and everything. The year before he had already decided to not finish school and go on a lone journey for the search of Voldemort and the horcruxes.

Instead, he had stayed the summer at the Dursley's, and had gotten none of his goals done. He had no choice except to go back to school. His friends had kept sending him letters on why he should go back to Hogwarts since it was staying open. Ron and Hermione were still heads and Harry was still the Quidditch captain.

Harry was depressed the whole summer, he hardly ever moved and just lay in bed like an empty shell.

At the end of summer, Mrs. Weasly came to fetch him and nourished him at the burrow. He hardly ever saw Ginny since she was always away on trips with her friends and many boyfriends. But Harry didn't care he was too numb. But at the start of school, he started to open up a little more and finally broke through the first stage of his depression.

His attention snapped as he heard the compartment door slide open. A girl walked in. Harry told her coolly, "I'm in no mood for autographs right now, please leave me alone." A familiar vague voice said, "Why would I want an autograph?" Harry looked up stunned. Luna Lovegood was settling in a chair across from him. He hardly recognized her. She was slightly tanner-bronzed- and her long scraggly hair had been bleached from the sun. It was now shinier and blonder, but still had streaks of darker strands. Her large eyes were bigger than ever but they no longer bulged out to make her look surprised.

Harry stuttered, "L-Luna!" She replied calmly, "Yes, that is my name. My parents gave it to me at birth." Harry stared; he was distracted from his depression and the death of Dumbledore, now he was focused on Luna Lovegood.

"What happened? You look-you look… Um-healthier? Did you do something to your hair?" Harry asked. Luna laughed a girlier laugh but still it was rather startling. "No Harry, I went to California, my father and I rode around on a rented broomstick. So the sun really beat on us. My hair got bleached from it too as my skin got darker. We were looking for crop circles you see." Harry gaped, "Why crop circles?" Luna replied dreamily, "They're signs from Gopher-Ohmu's, you see. We were researching for the Quibbler." Harry laughed. He was slightly happier. He was glad because amidst all the darkness, some things never changed.

"Although, the people in America are rather queer. They have strange accents and they are all very dark! I think I just wasn't used to it because we never get that kind of sun in England." Luna concluded.

They arrived at Hogwarts and everyone settled in the Great Hall. There was a strange darkness hanging over them. Harry sat with Ron and Hermione. He noticed that several people from his previous year were gone. Everyone was gloomy except for a few Slytherins and first years that had no idea what had happened and didn't understand anything since they hadn't experienced anything at Hogwarts yet.

Professor Mc Gonagall stepped up to where Dumbledore had sat. She cleared her throat and prepared a speech.

"We start a new year again. With this year, we will try to heal what has happened last year. It will be a very hard and difficult year for some, but we all need to cooperate together to make this work. We suffer many losses, but that does not mean that Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry will change, from rules to discipline, Hogwarts will still be the same, it's still here isn't it? For those of you who haven't been here before, we have suffered the loss of a great man, the best wizard, and the best headmaster that the wizarding world has ever seen. Professor Dumbledore was our headmaster and we will not forget him, but since he will be absent now, I will be your new headmistress." Few people clapped and Professor Mc Gonagall hadn't expected them to either.

The ceremony began and to Harry, everything was a blur.

That night, when everybody was sound asleep, Harry sat up in bed, thinking of the past events, Dumbledore, his acceptance to Hogwarts and –Luna. He shook his head clear. He didn't like Luna in that way, he liked her in a special way, she was the light of Hogwarts, and she would be there for him just as she was last year when he needed a partner to the Slughorn party. She would never change as Hermione or Ron had, they now found comfort in each other and hardly talked to Harry anymore.

A few months had passed, and everything almost had gotten to the way it should have been, people adapted to their old habits and almost forgot about Dumbledore's absence.

Harry had gone to Hogsmeade alone and Hermione and Ron apologized to him profusely, because they were going on a separate date to a special restaurant he had never heard of. Harry smiled and dismissed it. Now, he sat at Three Broomsticks alone, he saw Ginny and some boy with blonde hair walk in. Ginny stopped at the sight of him. Harry dismissed this too. He no longer felt that same attraction he had felt the year before.

He thought he would like her forever, but he couldn't help it, it was just gone, and besides, Ginny never waited for him like he had thought she would. To him, Ginny was now just Ron's sister, and he discovered from Ron, that she took comfort from boyfriends and friends, she hardly ever stayed home, "a little social bee" Ron had said squinting at her from afar at the burrow. Harry waved at her and she and her friend took a seat across from Harry's table. The boy started snogging her over the table, and Ginny kept darting glances at Harry. Harry laughed a bit to himself, he understood that Ginny was just trying to make him a little jealous, it didn't work, and the monster inside of him snored and dismissed them with a flourish of a hand. But he did feel terribly lonely, watching them and every other couple at the bar.

He poured his butter beer into a crystal cup. Harry took a long sip. As he emptied the glass, he stared down his nose at the clear bottom of the glass. He saw a blurry image of a girl walk in, she was getting closer and closer to him, a wand was tucked behind her ear. Harry instantly slammed his empty glass down and stood halfway up with a smile on his face, ready to greet her. Harry opened his mouth halfway to invite her as she came closer to his table.

He started, "Hey Lu-", he began. The smiling Luna took a curve away from him and landed in the seat across from Justin Finch-Fletchley. He sank into his seat, his mouth still open. The smile vanished. He watched them from the bottom of his glass. He looked Justin over, he remembered him from his second year as the Hufflepuff boy who had a milk man for a dad.

Justin had changed as well. His short and frizzy curls were now longer, smoother, shinier, thicker, and wavier locks of auburn. Basically every girl's fantasy to run their hands through. His nose was straight and his chubby hands were now long and smooth.

Harry felt stupid, just sitting there alone; even Luna Lovegood had a date! How dare she? He questioned to himself. He watched them interact. Justin brushed the snow off her dazzling hair and frail shoulders, looking slightly nervous. He growled as Luna blushed. She was just flushed from the snow he convinced himself to think.

He heard her say to Justin in that same dreamy voice, "If you're in Hufflepuff, why aren't you chubby?"

Justin looked surprised, "Why would I be chubby?" Luna replied vaguely, "Research from the Quibbler says that people chosen to go in Hufflepuff are destined to be chubby, it's in their blood."

Justin looked confused, "Hey is that supposed to offend me? And, look at this, you call this chubby?" He stood up and lifted his sweater up; he had a slim waist, but had imprints of a six pack. Luna's large silver eyes looked dully concerned as she lifted up an elegant eyebrow. He laughed, "Touch it, I mean poke it." Harry felt even stupider. The monster inside him was ready to sock Justin's hard stomach.

Luna held out her index finger and poked it, or rather, jabbed it hard with a perfectly manicured finger.

Harry grinned to himself as he saw Justin grimace at the stab. But he quickly recovered and smiled, "Hey that tickles!"

Luna smiled and said, "It's like a washboard. Do you play quidditch?"

Justin glowered and said, "Yeah, I used to be on the team, but I'll start again this year, I do something different. It's called football. It's a muggle sport you see. There are two teams competing for one ball. You kick it into the other team's goal, and you get a point." Luna looked amused, "really? That's very interesting, in California, I went there for the summer, there's a sport like that too, in the muggle world. They call it soccer or something like that."

Justin smiled, "yeah that's what they call it there. You've been to America? Wow, I've always wanted to go, how is it different?" Luna told him, "They interact more with muggles, many witches and wizards even try to blend in with them!" Justin nodded, they both sat chatting happily.

Harry felt his blood boil. He was strangely jealous. Harry heard voices in his head, taunting, and "The boy who lived has fallen for Loony Lovegood!" Harry argued back, "No, it's not that! I like Ginny, don't I? Luna is too loony for me!" The voices ignored that and kept taunting him.

Many couples were now looking at Justin and Luna, hushed whispers tense in the air. Harry at least felt satisfied about one thing; Justin would be made fun of or gossiped about and would have to leave Luna.

But another voice in his head said, "But what if it backfires? And more people get encouraged by Justin and start asking Luna out?" Harry snorted, "Nonsense, Luna is the looniest girl ever, and she would scare everyone! Everybody hates her for being so loony! And the girls hate her extra for blooming so well!"

The voice replied, "But she looks so good! Few girls have that sort of a tan in England, most witches have artificial tans from cans and magic, but Luna has the real thing and looks so much better! Remember Harry, people here are very shallow."

The voice continued, "And besides, you yourself said that she had bloomed so well."

Harry sat there to ponder, then, he resumed his watch on the two. He saw Justin fake a yawn and stretch his arms around her. She didn't seem to notice, since she was deep in conversation with him. That was it for Harry; he couldn't take it anymore and mentally let the monster inside leash out.

A.N.: What will Harry do? Will he make a fool of himself? Find out next time- as soon as I update!

R&R please!


	4. Snow Furies

_A.N.:Thanks again to everyone that's reviewed! Hope you enjoy this one!_

Harry brought his wand out and yelled, "_Accio Justin's hair_!"

Justin's wig came at him full speed. Luna looked at Justin with disgust and skipped off to Harry and with eyes shining with admiration said, "I know your hair is real." And began to brush his hair out with her fingers.

Justin sat at his table with his bald head and stared at them grumpily.

"_I wish"._

Harry sighed and stared hatefully at the happy couple talking; Justin shook his glossy curls and stood up. He helped Luna out of her seat and the two went out the door, into the cold night. Harry gathered his stuff up and threw a galleon on the table.

He threw his invisibility cloak on since he had it stuffed into his sweater pocket. Harry suddenly had an idea and scooped some snow into his hands. Harry then followed Luna and Justin who walked in silence to the local joke shop. Harry followed them down an aisle. He smiled as he saw a few of Fred and George's merchandise being sold in some of the stands. Harry silently took his hand out from the cloak and when Justin's back was turned, he emptied the slush into the seat of his pants, which was sticking out since he was bending over to look at something Luna had beckoned him to see. Justin let out a loud yelp of surprise and pain. He jumped up and knocked a box out of Luna's hands with his flailing legs. Harry laughed quietly.

Justin jumped up and down and the snow soon melted from his body heat and caused a wet spot in his pants, and some of the snow dripped out of the seams from his pants. Luna was shocked and her usually dull eyes widened with fear at the crazy Justin. Many people gathered around to see what caused the commotion and some people saw the wet spot in his pants. They all started laughing.

Luna tried to calm him. Justin recovered soon and looked around bewildered. He asked to the crowd, "Who did that? Did you just empty ice into my pants?" Luna soothed him and said, "Come on Justin let me take you to the castle."

A few immature onlookers whistled, "Ooh, Justin has the hots for Loony!"

Harry followed the two out.

Justin apologized to Luna, "I'm so sorry about this Luna, but I swear somebody DID put snow into my pants!" Luna replied vaguely, "I believe you Justin, but I don't think the crowd did it, I think it was snow furies."

Justin blinked, "Snow furies? What is that?" Luna dreamily stated, "Snow furies are furies that are invisible and follow people around, dumping snow on them until they go mad." Justin chuckled, "You know Luna, you really are something…. Snow Furies!"

Luna turned around suddenly and asked him, quite seriously, "Do you think I'm mad?"

Justin was taken aback by this sudden change, "Er, well, not-not really….. No! Of course not Luna! What would make you think that? I just think you're a bit…a bit different, you're not like other girls." Luna nodded slowly and continued to walk. Harry cursed himself for wearing sneakers, the snow was seeping into his shoes, and he was making a loud squelch with his shoes.

Harry sank deeper into the warm pool of scented water. He was in the prefects and captain's bathroom, enjoying a nice bath. He went down to the water, deeper and deeper until he was at the bottom of the large bath. At the bottom, he thought to himself, "Why would Luna fall for Justin? Why did I fall for Luna? Why do all the Ravenclaw girls that I like always fall for nice and decent Hufflepuff boys?" Harry gritted his teeth as the image of Justin and Luna came into his mind. They were a handsome couple, both of them had nice and neat hair and somewhat tanned skin.

Ever since that evening, Harry felt oddly self-conscious. Harry swam a few laps around the bath tub to clear his head. He quickly got out and dried himself with a towel and yanked on his pajama pants. He looked up to grab his night shirt when he caught sight of himself in the vanity mirror. He posed at it and examined himself. He wasn't nearly as pale as he was when he first came to Hogwarts, and he wasn't so skinny either.

Harry snorted. What did Justin have that he didn't? Harry was famous! Harry was Harry Potter.

Harry bitterly thought of Justin, he was handsome and had great hair and a great body. He was quite popular in the Hufflepuff house. He was like another Cedric Diggory.

Justin was a nice boy. Harry looked at his own torso, he had quite a nice build as well and he had unruly hair. Justin was just a_ mudblood _with a milkman for a dad, Harry thought, and he snorted out a harsh giggle. He quickly stopped and felt utterly disgusted with himself. He stared at his reflection, his eyes were formed into slits from laughing, and he reminded himself of Lord Voldemort.

He shattered the mirror with his fist and pulled his shirt on.

He hastily walked back to his dorm and found Hermione and Ron kissing on one of the arm chairs. Harry just stood at the entrance, frozen like he was petrified. Harry made a little strangled noise with his throat and Ron instantly jumped off of Hermione.

They looked at Harry embarrassed, but not as embarrassed as Harry was. Ron turned deathly red and Hermione tried her best to concentrate on her toes.

Harry walked up to his dorm without a word at the two and slid into his bed, trying desperately to get the disturbing image of his two friends grappling each other out of his head.

The next morning, Harry woke up and looked over to the bed next to him, Ron's sheets were made and he was gone. Harry gloomily pulled his socks on and went down to breakfast. He sat with some fourth years who were obviously talking about him in hushed whispers.

When breakfast was over, Harry did the one thing that he thought would make him happier; he was going to visit Hagrid.

Since it was a weekend, everyone was out by the lake, throwing snowballs and skating over the frozen parts of the lake.

Harry made his way through the snow and knocked on Hagrid's door. The part giant opened the door and smiled down at Harry, he bent down and stooped him up, into his hut. "Harry! It's great ter see yeh! I've been wantin' for more company since Fang's visitin' Madam Pomfrey to-err… yeh know, get his trombones polished! Er, I mean, yeh know, his trouser snake… Eh never mind. " he boomed.

Harry regained himself and smiled at Hagrid. He turned around and his blood froze when he saw Hermione and Ron sitting together at Hagrid's table. Ron gulped loudly and Hermione waved at him. Hagrid said, "What'sa matter? I've been waitin' for yer the come Harry! Since these two came I thought yeh mighta come later." Harry replied, "I didn't know they'd be here, sorry Hagrid, but I have to go. Say hullo to Fang for me."

Harry left before anyone could say anything. He was strolling along the area where people were playing in the snow, when he heard laughter erupt from a group of kids. Harry went to inspect what the commotion was about.

He saw a Luna Lovegood walking slowly, away from everyone. He heard a boy say, "Watch this." And an enchanted snowball zoomed at Luna and hit her hard on the back. Her hair flew as she landed face-flat on the snow. Harry could tell that the boy was trying to show off and act bigger than he really was.

They kept at it and Harry's blood boiled. He strode over to the third year boy that was pelting snow at Luna, and angrily shoved him to the ground. The crowd gasped, and the little boy looked up at the famous Harry Potter with fear.

Harry was about to thrash him when he felt a light shoulder on his hand. "It's okay Harry, really, I'm fine. You don't have to hurt him, he was just playing. I'm quite used to it really, don't worry." Harry turned to see Luna Lovedgood, her cheeks and nose were flushed from the cold and she had snow in her hair and on her clothes. She smiled at him, and her teeth stood out whiter than ever compared to her tanned skin, and it made Harry shudder all over.

She helped the boy up from the snow. He snatched his hand from hers and with a shaken voice, he said, "I don't need help from a lunatic." The boy was on the ground again in a flash. Harry had pinned him to the snowy ground, and through gritted teeth, he said, "Apologize to Luna now! You little jerk!" The boy mumbled, "I-I'm sorry L-Loo-I mean, Luna." Harry stood up and left the crowd and the boy in the snow.

N: Ugh, this one was disturbing to write.

Let me know what you think!

R&R


	5. Luna Drabble

A.n.: Luna's drabble on Justin.

Luna sat in the common room armchair and dreamily stared at the fire. Her mind was in a whir of thoughts and she was unbelievably happy and shocked.

A little while ago, she was at her last class, Herbology, when she was asked out on date by a seventh year.

His name was Justin Finch-Fletchley. She was in the same class as him and some other Hufflepuff seventh years. There hadn't been enough sixth years for the class, so they had to combine classes.

She had talked to him a few times before.

One time, they were partners for a lab, and he had received many sympathetic gestures from his peers for being set up with Loony.

They were potting some spiny ferns together. She was talking to him vaguely about the history of ferns and they made some good conversations. As she was scooping some dirt on to the fern, she felt a strange feeling around her and looked up, Justin was staring at her rather strangely, but when she turned, he quickly darted his eyes to the plant.

Another time, as she was walking out of class, he asked to carry her books, she accepted since she had quite an armful. She was very puzzled because he was the first person to actually seem to be interested in what she was saying. He was very nice too and Luna liked the company.

At her previous class, she had been walking out of class when he ran up to her.

Luna looked at him curiously and he quickly told her, "Hi, Luna. Heh, I uh, just- well, you see, the Hogsmeade trip is um, going to um, you know, be happening this weekend, so I was just wondering if you were going." He looked surprised at what he had just said. Luna told him, "Well, Justin, I usually don't go to these things."

Justin mumbled, "Oh, well, I just-err, wanted to know if you were interested in meeting me at, ahem, Three Broomsticks this weekend." Luna blandly answered, "I would love to see you there this weekend." Justin looked shocked and quickly smiled and said, "Great, I'll see you at 6:00 on Saturday!" He briefly hesitated, but quickly swooped down to kiss the air near her left cheek.

Luna sighed and drifted off to sleep in the armchair.

A.N.: how'd u like this one/ I need some feedback on Justin…… What should I do with him?

Thanks R&R-ers


	6. Breakfast at the Table

A N :THANX 4 the feedback! And also, just to let u know, I will not have Justin and Luna mutually break up because, first of all, they are not together-yet. And also, Justin and Ginny will not be together because I don't really like Ginny since the 6th book where she took Harry, and also I don't want Ginny to end up TOO happy.

Luna was sitting at the end of the table again. Harry noted that two boys were either edging away from her, or edging closer to her. They looked like they were daring each other to sit next to her; he wasn't sure whether it was because they liked her or because she was loony.

Luna ate her meal silently; she was holding a fork in one hand, and a Quibbler magazine in the other. The new headmistress signaled everyone to stop eating and pay attention to her. Luna rolled up her magazine and tucked it into her pocket.

Professor Mc Gonagall announced, "As you all know, we usually hold traditional graduation balls for the seventh years at the end of the year, but this year, we're not only doing that, but we will also be having several other balls for the other grade levels." Many people gasped and whispered excitedly with one another.

Professor Mc Gonagall continued, "And it is my duty to inform you that we will hold a ball for the upcoming Christmas celebration and Valentines Day. But, to my dismay, I must only invite the fourth years through seventh years to come. Older grade levels may bring younger partners if they want."

Many girls squealed and a loud flood of whispers and commotion flooded the Great Hall.

Personally, Luna didn't see why all the girls worked themselves up for a ball. But perhaps it's because she never got to experience one with a partner, she thought bitterly. The announcement made her remember the time that Harry Potter had asked her to a party. She was actually, very excited about that. But shortly after that, Harry had revealed his true feelings for Ginny Weasley. Luna was surprised, not jealous as most girls were. But she did feel strange about it.

Why hadn't Harry asked Ginny to the party then? Why her? Was she just a mere tool to make Ginny jealous or because Harry couldn't find a date?

Whatever it was, it had made Luna happy.

Ginny was trying hard to get the eye of the Hufflepuff star, Justin Finch Fletchley. He had bloomed from the curly haired boy with chubby fingers into the young man with curly hair and washboard abs. She had almost the eye of every other boy at her school, but why couldn't she get Justin's? Of course he had taken Luna out on a date, word about that got out fast.

Ginny didn't understand Luna; at first she was nice to her for charity. But then, Luna had Harry take her to the party last year. Ginny suffered jealousy silently, but soon realized it was just to make her jealous and she had landed her all-time fantasy, Harry Potter.

She was bitter at Harry now; he ignored her and acted as if last year hadn't happened. Ginny tried desperately to get him back, from going out with other boys and snogging them in front of him. He was probably just sad about Dumbledore, and she was sure he'd come around to ask her to the ball.

But she needed Justin to help her win Harry back. Wait, she thought, when did I ever lose him? I know he still likes me.

Harry was sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room when Ron burst in.

Harry coolly appraised him with a nod. Ron awkwardly sat across from him and said, "Blimey mate, I hate this. What happened to us? Why are you so distant?" Harry fiercely retorted, "What happened to me? What happened to you! You and Hermione I mean. You guys are the ones that are so distant! I can never talk to you two anymore since you guys are glued from the mouth!"

Ron answered back, "Hey! Oh, I get it now, you-you're just jealous of me! You want Hermione and I have her! Ha! Well at least, now I have something that the great Harry Potter can't have!"

Harry paused, as if struggling to do stop from something nasty.

Harry sighed and said, "No, that's not it Ron. I just miss you both. I've had no one to talk to, and you two had each other. This whole year has been hard for me and I couldn't talk to my two best friends for three whole months!"

Ron was taken aback by the sudden change of moods and softly said, "Harry, I had no idea. I'm sorry mate; Hermione and I were just kind of… overwhelmed and stuff. I promise everything will go back to normal. I missed you too." Harry nodded. "Blimey, you're making me cry!" Ron stated.

"By the way, where is Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron told him, "Hrm, I'm not sure. Last time I saw her, she was drifting off to sleep in the library….." Ron immediately jumped up. "Damn! I left her in the library! I was supposed to wake her up but I had to come up here!" Ron went through the entrance hole with Harry at his heels.

"So, are you going to take her to the ball?" Ron blushed scarlet and mumbled a "maybe" in reply.

Ron asked, "Who are you taking Harry? You gotta pick soon 'cause all the good ones will be taken."

Harry shrugged and said, "I dunno, but I've got a few in mind."

A.N.: Who will Harry take to the ball?

R&R!


	7. Breakfast on the groundexported

A.N.: thanx soooo much too all reviewers! U guys make my day

WOOPS! Sorry guys, this chapter is supposed to go before it's a very red Christmas, I wrote this and the other ones at the same time and I accidentally uploaded the wrong ones. And I couldn't update because I was on vacation. Thanx for waiting!

Luna spread her clothes on her bed for display. She had dumped the contents of her suitcase on her bed to find out what was missing. She was pleased to find that someone had done the charity to sneak back her old socks and earrings. She found out that the usual things were missing and she needn't worry.

She pulled on her favorite olive green shorts and wore a nice lavender shirt.

Luna then pulled her long hair back into a smooth pony tail at the middle of the back of her head and tucked her wand securely behind her ear.

Luna was about to put her sandals on with her socks when she remembered what another girl had told her, "_Ew, you wear socks with sandals?"_

Luna pulled her socks off and slid her sandals on.

Everywhere she went; there was an exciting buzz around the air. People were chattering about the upcoming ball.

It was December second and they still had a while to wait for the ball, which was going to be on December 23.

Luna had to eat on the ground by her table since a group of girls were being especially mean to her about the ball and the attention that she was getting from a few boys who never went beyond looks.

Harry darted his eyes to Luna who was sitting on the ground acting like it was totally normal to eat breakfast on the ground.

Hermione and Ron and Harry were back to being friends again and they were talking about the ball. Harry had confessed to both of them that he very much would enjoy Luna's company at the winter ball. Ron frowned at this but Hermione was supportive, or at least trying to be, she had not been at the best terms with Luna.

Ron said through a mouth full of food, " 'Arry, eef you weally wike, the gorl, then, ask her before someone else does. 'Cause, she steel fweaks me out but I cann say that besides that, she is wather pleasant looking now, and I'm sure that anyone else can agree with me. " Harry nodded feverishly and downed a goblet of milk. He wiped his face with his sleeve and boldly strode over to where she was sitting. Luna looked up at him and smiled. Harry nearly keeled over.

"Yes, Harry?" she asked dreamily. Harry muttered bluntly, "Hiya Luna, hi….Ummm, well, d'ya wanna go to the ball with me?" Luna hesitated and Harry blabbered, "Well, you don't haveta, if you don't want to I just thought that I would like it if you came with me, but if you wanna go with Justin…." Luna snapped her gaze at him and said, "I would love to accompany you to the Winter Ball."

A few of the Ravenclaw girls glared at Luna as Harry walked away.

Ron patted him on the back as Harry sat down, "You did it mate! Oh, and by the way, mum wants you to stay with us for Winter break. Harry just nodded, too speechless to say a word.

A.N.: Next up-Christmas at the Weasley's!

About the socks thing though, if u look at her first picture in the 5th book, you can see that she has socks on in sandals and I just thought that that was rather unattractive.

I love feedback!


	8. It's a very Red Christmas

Harry was eating dinner with the Weasley's, Bill and Fleur were at their honeymoon but everyone else besides Percy and Charlie were there.

Mrs. Weasley had been so happy to see him and even knitted him a whole wardrobe for the winter.

"Pass the peas Harry!" Harry grabbed the peas and gave them to Ron. Ginny had been unusually quiet during the dinner and occasionally took to staring at Harry.

"Oh, you kids must be excited! This is one of the first times in a long time that Hogwarts has held a ball just for the sake of it!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron muttered, "It's not just for the sake of it mum, they're doing it to cheer us up about the whole thing last year."

Mrs. Weasley smiled radiantly and said, "So, who are you taking to the ball Harry? I know that Ron is taking Hermione. But, I don't know about you or Ginny." Mrs. Weasley glowered expectantly at Harry.

Harry swallowed his food and stated, "I'm taking Luna Lovegood to the ball."

Ginny choked on her beef and Mrs. Weasley's face fell. She said, "Why, that's well, that's rather-yes, an interesting choice…. Harry." Harry looked down at his plate and blushed.

Mrs. Weasley continued, "But, I'm sorry to be so blunt Harry, but er, why Luna Lovegood? I've heard so much about her from Ginny and Ron. I've heard that she's, well, that she's rather mad and Ginny has said that she isn't the least that pleasant looking, I've heard she's really plain! I mean, look at our Ginny here, she's well, compared to Luna Lov-" Mrs. Weasley stopped and looked around at everyone, finally Ron blurted out, "Are you kidding mum? She's gorgeous now!"

Ginny glared at Ron. Mrs. Weasley was taken aback, Ron was not one to just blurt out that a girl was gorgeous, shallow though he was, he was very picky about that and it was hard to get a nice comment from him about a girl's looks.

Mrs. Weasley looked helplessly at Mr. Weasley, "Arthur…"

He cleared his throat, "Well, her name hasn't gotten a very good reputation, I know her father, nice man, comes by the ministry once in a while to get stories."

Harry snorted into his plate. Ginny excused herself from the table. Molly cried, "but Ginny! You haven't even touched your food!" Ginny glared at her and declared, "_Moth-er_, I am on a diet!" Ginny then ran upstairs to her room and a door slam could be heard. Molly wept into her hands, "She-she's b-been like this ev-ever since that b-boy! But she won't t-tell me w-who it is!"

Everyone cleared their dishes and Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat by the fire, even Ginny came. Ron narrowed his eyes at Ginny, "That was a very rude thing to do Gin. I don't see how you ever came to be brought up that way." Ginny retorted, "Well, I've told mum thousands of times! But she never listens! It just gets on my nerves, besides, what do you know about polite Ron?"

Ron bit his lip, "No, not about that, I mean you've really changed and stuff." Ginny huffed and looked for support from Hermione. Hermione just shrugged and looked down. Ginny finally shouted, "Unbelievable! NOBODY UNDERSTANDS ME! RON, WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME ABOUT HOW I ACT? YOU'VE BEEN CONTROLLING ME MY WHOLE LIFE! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE I'M ALWAYS OUT WITH MY MANY FRIENDS AND YOU ONLY HAVE THESE TWO! AND YOU HAVE HAD FEWER GIRLFRIENDS THAN I HAVE HAD BOYFRIENDS! THAT'S JUST IT ISN'T IT?"

Ron glowered, "Well, NO! YOU MAY HAVE MORE "FRIENDS" BUT THE ONE THING I CAN'T CONTROL IS THAT MY SISTER IS A LITTLE SLUT! YOU'RE JUST LIKE PERCY NOW! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Ron took a deep breath and his red face regained its original pale. Ginny looked hurt and she just screamed and took off. Harry was surprised and Hermione looked like she was struggling the urge to go up and comfort Ginny, but she also looked like she sort of agreed with Ron.

Hermione started," Ron…" Ron just looked away embarrassed and Hermione went over to hug him. Harry took this as a cue and went upstairs to the room he stayed in.


	9. Ginny's Woes

A.N.: sry havnt updated in a longtime. And if u didn't notice, I exported another chapter that was supposed to go after breakfast on the ground and before it's a very red Christmas. It explains everything. Sorry for confusing u!

Harry crept upstairs to his guest room as Ron and Hermione comforted each other downstairs after the fight with Ginny. He passed Ginny's room and froze when he heard Ginny's muffled sobs. Harry couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt as Ginny's sobs continued. It was partly his fault that Ginny was upset. She was important to him as Ron's sister and a girl that he had liked.

Harry felt so bad that he went into her room without thinking; it was the least he could do, to try to sort things out with her.

She was sobbing into her pillow and her red hair was scattered all over her face. Harry wanted to stab himself. He gently tapped her shoulders. She looked up with fear at being caught like this by Harry Potter. She scowled and hiccupped finally, after lots of gulping, she croaked, "W- what do y-you want?" Harry shifted his feet uneasily, "Er, I, uh, just wanted to kind of, sort things out. You know…" Harry felt so awkward and regretted ever going into Ginny's room.

She brushed back her hair and gulped back a tear, "What s-sort of things?" Harry replied, "Um, just things, I'm, er, really sorry about everything and all. I didn't mean to hurt you." Harry got a good look at Ginny. Her red hair was too red and her skin was pale like all the Weasley's and she looked too thin and she had a few fading freckles on her nose. She was pretty but Harry thought that Luna's tan and healthy physique was a little more preferable.

Ginny retorted, "You toyed with me Harry! You said that you wouldn't come back to Hogwarts, that you would search for the Dark Lord and that you couldn't see me because it was to risky for a girl to be seen with you! It all sounded noble then, but when you came back to us, I was disappointed you hadn't gotten anything done except for mope around and you completely ignored me. Then you ran off with Loony Lovegood at the train station and now you're taking her to the ball? Is it that you don't care about her safety or that she's to irresistible to not have, no matter the circumstances?"

Harry stood at his spot ashamed.

"Ginny…it's not that. I-I would have come back for you, but it all seemed so distant. Voldemort didn't seem as important after this dream I had. I- my feelings just vanished, I don't know, if there is anything left. Please, move on, you deserve better."

Ginny yelled, "But you ran off with Loony Lovegood! How low is that? Me, Ginny Weasley getting dumped for a lunatic?"

Harry roared back, "Don't call her that!" He immediately realized his mistake.

Ginny's face paled with another fresh bucket of tears. "What d-do y-you s-see in that l-lunatic?" Harry took in a deep breath and coldly answered, "She's the only girl I've known or been with that doesn't cry all over."

With a shaken gasp she whispered, "Get OUT!" Harry marched out of her room.

Downstairs, Arthur and Molly were arguing too. "Molly, I don't know what's gotten into you! You've been acting so strange! Especially today at the table, what made you so upset? Why did you just blurt everything out to that poor boy? He's seventeen Molly; don't you remember ever being that age?"

Molly's face turned red. "Arthur, I have been dealing with a lot. All these pent up feelings just burst out! I was upset that Harry wasn't taking our Ginny to the ball. I personally think that Ginny is better off than any of the other girls and she has been expressing everything about Harry towards me this past year! I just wanted Ginny to be happy. She's my only girl!"

Arthur just sighed and trudged upstairs.

Harry was lying in bed, trying to get his brain to work properly. "I like Ginny, I love Ginny, Ginny Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Virginia, Ginny."

He searched his mind desperately for feelings for Ginny. His results were, "like a sister or friend with benefits-or used to. Just a sister to me." He slapped his head. "Ginny is for me we love each other. Luna is just a distraction.'

He tried to imagine him and Ginny kissing. His imagination turned hotter as he tried desperately to force his feelings for Ginny. In his imagination, he had opened his eyes to see Ginny lovingly, instead, of pale skin and a freckled nose, and a shock of red hair, he got a dazzling set of white teeth and tanned skin and dirty blonde hair.

Harry threw his pillow at the wall and distracted himself by reading an edition of the Quibbler that Luna had given him. This only reminded him of his feelings for Luna so Harry got up and off of bed and took to staring at himself in the mirror again.

His face was tanner now since he had been flying up in the sun when school had started and the Quidditch team had practiced almost every day. He flexed his arm and was satisfied at the muscle that showed on his originally thin arms. He took off his glasses and was met by his dazzling green eyes. He wondered whether he should get contacts at a muggle shop, but he thought better of it and pushed his glasses back on.

The mirror sleepily murmured, "What are you doing up so late? Best comb your hair to get rid of the bed head."

He was strangely happy and proud of himself though, it finally dawned on him. He was taking Luna Lovegood as his date to a ball.

A.N: R&R!


	10. Gifts

A.n: thanx reviewers! R&R

Luna roamed the school halls. She had arrived early from break since her father had business with the Quibbler. She felt very alone in the quiet castle. She should have been used to it, but it was even lonelier since everyone was gone.

A head with dusty, reddish-brown locks peeked around the corner, then the body followed and Luna saw Justin striding towards her.

She smiled at him weakly as he flashed her brilliant smile, brushing his dusty curls out of his face.

They just stared at each other for a bit and finally, Justin said something, "Well, hullo Luna, it's good to see another friendly face around the castle, it's been very quiet since everyone's out for the holidays. Mum and Dad have gone to a holiday without me so I'm here all alone."

She said, "Yes, that's nice. Daddy himself has gone on a trip to investigate the ancient three-headed centaur burial grounds in Ireland."

He nodded and they were silent again.

He fished something out of his pocket and held it out on his palm, "They're enchanted tears. I had them frozen and enchanted by a goblin down at Diagon Alley."

She nodded and looked at the two tear drops that glistened and sparkled in Justin's palm. They were shaped like large tear drops and looked diamond as if frozen and frosted. There was a hook to each one.

Justin thrust them into Luna's hand. "Erm, keep it, it's a Christmas present."

Luna stared at them, awed, "Why, thank you so much! They're so fascinating! Where did you get the tear drops from?"

Justin replied eagerly, "I found them rolling down a tree, like sap, Professor Flitwick told me it was probably from a tree nymph or a tree spirit, and recommend me to have them professionally done since they were so rare.

Luna said, "You shouldn't have, they must be priceless, I hear that the trees rarely cry unless a whole forest is being chopped up of something."

Justin said airily, "Oh, no Luna, you must have it, it's no use to me, and I don't wear jewelry. And I'm muggle-born so they wouldn't really count much in my world." He continued shyly, "But, um, I also thought, that they'd look great on you for the ball…. Er, Luna?" "Yes, Justin?" "Um, would you like to, er would you like to come to the ball with me?"

Luna gasped. She had not been expecting that. She felt very confused; this was all new to her since she had not had much experience with boys.

She stuttered, "Er, well, Justin, I don't know." It was the first time that someone had caught Luna Lovegood off track and dead sober.

Justin frowned, "What do you mean you don't know? I thought that you liked me too." She said, "Well, yes I like you Justin, but, it's just that Harry Potter has asked me to the dance already."

He looked down, 'Oh, of course, I see." He sadly thought that he was no match for Harry Potter and felt ashamed for trying to compete against him. Of course he had heard rumors about him taking Luna to the ball, but those were only rumors, or so he thought. He gloomily mumbled, "Oh, I'm sorry for bothering you Luna, I'd better be off then."

Luna looked troubled as she watched him go. She felt a strange tugging and hollowness inside of her. She retreated to her dorm and looked at the gift he had given her. She needed to get him a gift too. The tears sparkled and twinkled. They were cold against her hand and almost clear except for the sparkling cleanness.

Justin felt miserable; he hadn't been able to properly comb his hair since the day he asked Luna to the ball. He felt foolish and ashamed.

He was startled suddenly though. An owl flew towards his window. It didn't look too tired, so it must have had a short trip, and it refuse to drink anything since it was already full.

He untied a parcel from its talon. He eagerly unwrapped the quaint wrapping paper; it was stained dark blue and had strange symbols on it. A small, glass prism sparkled inside. He held it up to his face. It flashed a spectrum of colors.

A crumpled piece of parchment fell from the mess of paper and crawled towards him with little legs.

Dear Justin Finch-Fletchley,

This is a priceless piece of glass that my father rescued from a shattered ruin a few years back. It's from the mirror, Erised. He had it specially shaped and engraved and it took a while, so I asked for it since I needed to get you a nice gift as well. It is a bit feeble of its magic and very rare. Just look into it or hold it up to your eye and you'll see a most wonderful thing. I tried to put a hole in it for a string, but I didn't have any string, but it's almost invisible so if you have a string, you may put it through and make a necklace. Use it wisely and care freely.

Love, Luna Lovegood.

**Justin wasn't quite sure by what she said at the last sentence.**

Justin looked at the strange glass piece and held it up to his eye. A flash went through the glass and Justin's vision was soon consumed by a delightful sight of Luna smiling at him serenely. He put it away from his face and looked at it, the small glass made everything seem so life size and real. He shook it and it flashed again. He put it at his eye again, this time, he saw himself at his home, his parents were watching the telly and he was on it, playing for the football team of England. Then, he saw Luna and his reflection smiling at each other.

Justin gaped at the glass, awed. Justin flopped back on his bed and took his time, staring into the prism.

Luna fingered the glittering earrings and felt satisfied for giving Justin a treasure in return.

A.n Like it, hate it, gimme sum feedback!


	11. Liqour, Fights, and boys will be boys

A.N:Harry's back! R&R

Harry hadn't slept well for the past few days, and neither had the Weasley's. Ginny's sobs rang through each night. After their conversation, Ginny had non-stop tears. Harry was in frenzy. Even Ron and Hermione felt cross with him and urged him to make things better. But he didn't want to because that would mean that he would have to take her to the ball and dump Luna.

Ron and Hermione retreated to vacant spots of the house and didn't talk to Harry too much.

Harry thrashed in his bed and suffocated his head with a pillow. Ginny's girly sobs echoed throughout the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley said that it was best not to bother her right now because she was having "girl problems." Harry threw his pillow at the wall and sighed. He was not in the right state of mind and his head was spinning from lack of sleep.

Bags were under his eyes and his head was messier than ever. Harry went down to the kitchen and downed a few bottles of Butter beer and some foul tasting liquid in a glass. He tried to preoccupy himself. He headed back to his room but Ginny's sobs buzzed in his head. He plugged his ears but they pierced through. Ron snored loudly; nothing could stop him from sleeping.

Harry stood up and rapped at Ginny's door. She grunted. He went through and saw her state. Her red hair was messy and she had red, puffy eyes.

"Gees, why are you crying so much? Don't you run out of tears?" She hiccupped in reply.

To Harry, everything was blurry and spinning. Ginny's sobs were echoing in his head. He grumbled something and drawled slowly, "Look, if you shut up, I'll take you to the damn ball." Ginny gasped. She looked at him strangely and then squealed, "Oh Harry! I knew you couldn't go to the ball with Luna because you still have feelings for me!" Harry nodded sleepily and slumped onto the floor.

When he awoke, he felt fresh and renewed. He looked at his clock and read, Noon, time for tea!

Harry yawned, he couldn't think straight and he couldn't remember anything; all he felt was a fresh, clean, awakening but a slight head ache.

Harry grumbled in his sheets and headed downstairs. He yawned a sleepy hello to everyone and Mrs. Weasley beamed at him strangely. Hermione was looking at him unsurely and Ron looked content and awake as well. Ginny came sashaying down for breakfast and carefully tipped a few frankfurters on her plate, making sure to press each one with a napkin to squeeze the grease out. She looked happy and smiled a secretive smile at Harry, but Harry didn't get why.

Harry looked at everyone; Mr. Weasley's head disappeared behind his paper. The twins had gone out early for work. Harry held up a small glass from the counter. He sniffed at it and suddenly, his memory hit him along with the foul stench of the liquid. The gingery brown color sloshed as Harry set it down with a slam.

Mr. Weasley looked at him and said, "Ah, Harry, don't touch that it's my gin and fire whiskey, I was waiting for it to cool down for the night, a friend of mine told me it would help me sleep like a log. I can't drink the stuff while it's still fresh and burning, bad for the stomach." Mrs. Weasley said, "Arthur, please, don't drink it, it's too strong for you and you never drink alcohol."

Harry glared at Ginny's head. Hermione looked at him knowingly and cocked her eyebrows at him as if asking, "Now do you get it?"

Harry opened his mouth at Ginny to tell her off, but he looked at everyone's face. Mrs. Weasley looked at him expectantly and Ron looked happy and clueless as usual, and Mr. Weasley didn't seem as gaunt as he had the last few days and Ginny was buzzing around, humming a tune. Hermione's hair had settled down a little and she looked more alert. He saw Ginny's happy face, and knew that it was fragile and a word he might say could break her spirit.

Harry sighed miserably. Hermione got up and said, "Harry, may I speak to you in the living room please?"

Harry followed her, with everyone's eye on his back.

Hermione turned around and shot at him with questions. "What do you think you're doing? What happened?" Harry shot back,"I don't know! What DID happen? All I remember is being really sleepy and drinking some stuff and going into Ginny's room!"

Hermione breathed and said, "Last night, she said you asked her to the ball and then fell asleep so she had to levitate you to your bed. Then this morning, she was bursting with joy, it was so annoying! She's following route with Fleur. But, on behalf of the Weasley's I must thank you for getting her to stop crying. It is so much easier to concentrate and sleep now."

Harry banged his head on the wall and cried out, "What do I do? It's like she's been hit over the head by a dithering pan, she's all girly and stuff now, and she used to be all smart and understanding!" Hermione shrugged, "Harry, you have to find a way out, Luna is expecting you! You can't let her down, but… you can't let Ginny down either. Who is more important to you?" Harry blinked, 'Um, I dunno."

Hermione patted his arm sympathetically. Ginny flounced in and said, "Hullo Harry, I trust you've had a good sleep." Harry nodded dumbly.

Harry threw in the last of his winter clothes and set out with his suit case. Ron nudged him and said, "Harry, What the hell are you going to do? If you break my sisters heart again I'll break your arm, and plus, please don't start her moping again." Harry groaned. Ron continued, "The ball is only a week away, you have to choose fast."

Harry only nodded and headed to the station.

Not everybody was back from their vacation yet, but a few people were. Harry was desperate, he longed to see Luna, yet he tried to avoid her.

He sort of waited at the entrance of the Raven claw hole and felt like bolting when the picture swung open.

He quickly put his invisibility cloak on when he heard someone coming out.

Luna timidly stepped out the hole. Harry was about to follow her and ask her to Hogsmeade since it was a day to go but a voice rang out, "Luna!" Harry seethed; Justin Finch-Fletchley was coming towards them.

She cheerfully greeted him.

He said, "Thank you for the gift it was extraordinary."

Luna replied dreamily, "No, I must thank you again for the earrings they cost you a lot and they're very beautiful."

Justin cheerfully said, "They fit you, are you ready?"

She slowly, nodded and followed him out of the castle. Harry was hot on their heels.

He angrily felt like giving Justin a taste of his wand but restrained himself for later. Had he given Luna a precious present that was better than Harry's box of quills and charms?

They went to the Three Broomsticks. They sat down and Harry sat at a chair right next to the table.

Luna vaguely told him, "Daddy has just come back from his centaur expedition." He nodded eagerly and said, "Well, did he find anything then?" Luna shrugged and drank her gillywater.

Justin said, "Well, look, I'm sorry for making you come out here again, but I just wanted to talk to you." Luna vaguely said, "That's nice."

He said, "Of course, I didn't want to come up between you and Harry so I just wanted to talk to you, friend to friend. I've missed coming out here with you."

Luna said,"Yes, it has been pleasant. Say, Justin, have you ever gotten rid of your snow furies?"

Harry snorted.

Justin said quizzically, "um, I guess."

She dreamily continued, "Oh, well, just in case, I've brought you my dad's article on them, it tells you how to get rid of them."

She handed it over to him and he scanned it with his eyes.

"Um, Luna, this tells you how to get rid of the chicken pox." Luna vaguely asked, "What is that?" Justin stated, "It's a sickness that muggles get, you get these awful rashes and they itch a whole lot. I suppose wizards could get it if they were contaminated."

She dreamily said, "Hmm, I had no idea, the name is very peculiar, it reminds me of a charm that could make you act like a chicken. Maybe this sickness is really caused by snow furies, but of course muggles couldn't see them because they're invisible."

Justin nodded uneasily.

Harry yanked one of his locks of hair. Justin yelled out. Luna dully asked, "What's the matter?"

Justin looked behind him, "Um, I thought I felt someone pull my hair."

Luna said, "I bet you it's a snow fury. Have you read the Ancient Greek novels in our library? Well, it's about a witch whom everyone thought was a goddess. She said that furies were very hard to catch than they are nowadays, and the common kinds back then were cursed upon you if you're responsible for your own kin or blood or if you've slept with your mother." Luna finished dramatically and she looked very serious.

Justin was wide-eyed at the story.

Harry yanked annoyingly at his hair again and stabbed Justin with a quick jab of his fork. Justin looked around, no one was even near him.

Justin flailed with his arms and caught a bit of Harry's cloak. Harry froze. Justin looked into his hands, "I swear there's something in my hands right now, and I can feel it."

Luna looked over and vaguely suggested, "It must be a snow fury.

Harry violently tugged back his cloak and it slipped out of Justin's hands. Justin was alert. He looked around and lunged at where Harry's cloak had been.

He caught contact with Harry's arms. He pinned them to the ground. Harry was bewildered, he had not been expecting this so suddenly from the mild-mannered Justin.

Justin frantically groped at his arms and looked around. Luna dreamily stared at him; she assumed that he had finally gone insane from the furies.

He took his wand out and said, "I know you're there, so show yourself!"

Harry wriggled and tried to get Justin off his arms. Justin felt around and grabbed a fistful of the silky cloak, he frowned and was about to pull it off, but was met by an invisible blow at his face.

He fell back but staggered up instantly, barely giving Harry enough time to try to get up.

Justin jumped and was now sitting on Harry's bit of cloak. Harry didn't dare move incase it came off while Justin was on it.

A few people gathered around to see Justin fight an invisible enemy.

Harry pulled his wand out and silently aimed it at Justin's head. Before he could utter a curse, Justin was frantically hitting the air, finally contacting his fist with Harry's neck.

He hit his Adam's apple and was satisfied when he heard an, "oh" of a grunt. Harry couldn't help but cough a little. Justin immediately went to the source of noise and slammed his elbow down.

Harry's glasses were bashed. Justin heard him moan again and this time, with out wasting any time, he pulled the cloak off of Harry. He gasped, Harry's head was floating above the ground, his nose was bleeding and his glasses were dangling.

Even Luna's eyebrows were raised.

Justin immediately felt ashamed sorry, his triumphant face was consumed by a look of livid fear and shock and confusion. Justin started, "By Merlin's beard! I am so sorry Harry! Can I -" Justin groaned, Harry's fist collided with Justin's face and the top of his head. His handsome features were bashed and blood spurted from his face. His head almost spun around and he fell back and crumpled to the floor.

Harry grabbed at his own wand when he saw Justin grab his. Harry grinned at Justin's feeble attempt to hold his wand. He wheezed and everything looked very gory. Harry's punch was hard and damaging. He had somehow managed to knock him out by hitting his temple, and blood had seeped through to Justin's eye.

Harry smiled victoriously, but his grin was immediately wiped off his face, and a shock of scarlet crashed at Harry.

Harry was thrown to a nearby table and his wand had flown out of his hand.

Harry shook his head, Hermione and Ron who had arrived a while ago, looked unbelieving, Harry stared at the wand that had disarmed him, his vision was blurry, but he could clearly see Luna Lovegood, clutching her wand and the hazy dullness vanished from her eyes and a flash of silver leapt out.

She looked almost angry. Some people stumbled back, startled from her gaze and the fact that that was Luna Lovegood, with her wand whipped out and a dangerous look on her face.

Harry groaned and rubbed his head; he let it fall back and blacked out.

A.N: Who will Luna take to the ball? Will she even go? Feedback!


	12. The Losing End

A N R&R!

Harry woke up in the hospital wing; it seemed to be around evening time. He got up and felt a ringing in his ears. Hermione pounced in with Ron a few minutes later.

Hermione cried, "Harry you're up!" Ron grinned, "You sure do sleep a lot."

Harry groaned and asked, "What day is it?" Ron replied, "Same day you fell asleep on."

Hermione said, "Luna was very angry and her Expelliarmus was very hard on you Harry. You knocked your head on the table leg pretty hard." Ron added, "You've been out for two hours mate."

Harry rubbed his head and croaked, "What about Justin?" Hermione's face twisted, "He woke up a little earlier than you, but when he did, he said he couldn't hear anything, and he could hardly speak, I think he was in a big shock or something. So, they gave him some ointment in his ears and stuff to soothe him."

Harry clenched his sheets, he was still angry at Justin for some reason, but he still felt a little bad about everything. "It was my fault you know, I started it, I was in such a fit of anger that I didn't think. Or maybe it was jealousy. How's Luna?"

Hermione said, "She's okay I think, she left after that and no one can find her, I think she might be in her dorm."

Ron helped Harry up and they walked back to their common room.

The next morning, everyone piled out for breakfast. Ginny kept fussing over Harry and asked if he was alright. She buzzed around him and even sat next to him at their table. Harry looked over his shoulder at Luna, who had surprisingly come down for breakfast. The Raven Claws let her sit at their table this time, and there wasn't too much horse play.

He looked at the Hufflepuff table and saw people hovering over Justin who looked like he just wanted to eat is meal in peace.

Luna finished her breakfast early and strode out of the Great Hall, Harry told Ginny that he'd be back soon and not to worry as he slipped out of the hall in pursuit of Luna.

She walked in a straight line through the halls. Harry caught up to her and called out, "Hey Luna!" She turned around and smiled dreamily at Harry, 'Oh, good morning Harry, lovely day isn't it?" Harry raised his eyebrows, why was she being so canon? He muttered, "Um, oh yes, very nice. Um, Luna, I just wanted to say that I'm err, sorry." Luna looked dully concerned, "About what?"

"Oh, um, about you know, uh, Justin and stuff."

Luna vaguely said, "Oh yes that, it's quite alright to me, just apologize to Justin and I understand Harry, at this stage of life, the boy's hormones are unstable and I can understand that it's not your fault."

Harry gaped at her, "Um, okay, well, thank you I guess, so are we still alright?" Luna shrugged.

She turned around and continued walking, Harry chased after her but she didn't stop. He followed her to the great Lake.

Harry stopped at the edge and saw Luna stoop down and pick up a small handful of snow she carefully sculpted it and Harry watched in wonder and curiosity. She turned and without warning, Harry was hit on his shoulder, the snow splattered all over his jacket and melted on his neck.

He gaped at her again and stuttered, "Wha- What was that?"

Luna didn't answer right away and said, "Oh Hello Harry, have you ever heard of snow furies?" Harry said, "Yes, I have." Luna then took her knap sack off of her back and pulled out a pair of skates. She put them on and wobbled to the frozen section of the lake.

She gracefully slid around on the skates and made little trails of white lines after her. Harry ran over the lake after her, his boots made a squelching noise and he slipped right as he reached her, he landed on his back. Luna doubled over in a fit of laughs. Harry sheepishly grinned and got up. He grabbed after Luna and she squealed and skated away from him, he slid after her in his boots and managed to corner her on the edge of the ice, where the water started. The dark green water looked deadly and cold.

He lunged for her but she silently skated out of his way and his face was plunged into the cold and icy water. He shook his head and fortunately, only his head got wet whilst the rest of his body was lying on the ice. He got up and shook his head. The water was numbing yet refreshing.

Luna skated around in loops and Harry chased after her. "Luna, wait, stop! I want to talk to you." Luna just kept skating on the lake. The girl was very talented at skating and glided around like she was flying above the ground.

Harry shook his head and continued to slip after her. He could feel icicles forming from the drips of water from his ears.

Luna finally sat down in the snow and undid her skates. She carefully put them in her bag.

Harry went after her breathlessly, "Luna, wait!" Luna turned at Harry. Harry breathed out, "Are you, are you, still going to the ball with me?" Luna shook her head uneasily. Harry asked, "Why?" Luna vaguely answered, "Oh, Ginny told me that you were taking her to the ball so I figured that it was over and then Justin asked me this weekend, but I turned him down, but he asked me again and this time, I gladly accepted."

She smiled sweetly at Harry and turned back and retreated to the castle. Harry was dumbstruck; he just stood in the snow like a dumbstruck dummy.

Harry was still in a shock as Hermione and Ron forced the details out of him. He said, "I swear Ron, I'm going to find your sister and hunt her down." Ron glared at Harry, "I admit what she did was pretty stupid, but could you stop it? It's not her fault you've turned her into a blubbering idiot!"

Hermione said, "I'm very puzzled. How could this happen so fast without you knowing it Harry? I think you should talk to Ginny and Luna." Harry groaned.

By midnight, Harry still couldn't sort out his feelings, perhaps he did still love Ginny, and maybe he hadn't really liked Luna. Her looks might have just struck him for a while. Or maybe, Ginny was just a stupid prat and he actually liked Luna, but then again, the year before, his feelings for Ginny were so intense and she was so understanding and they fit so well.

Harry got out of bed and listened to the steady snoring of Ron, he went to the window to get a glass of water.

As he reached his bed again, something sparkled near his lamp post, he reached down and found a pair of half moon-shaped spectacles. He stared at it, confused. It looked just like a pair of Professor Dumbledores. Harry pocketed it in his shirt fold and soon fell asleep.

The morning he woke up, he was reminded of the glasses again when he felt a lump in his chest. With trembling fingers, he unfolded the glasses. He put his eyes into it and was bewildered, everything around him seemed to be intensified and feelings floated around him and it was like he had x-ray vision.

Harry tore them off and stared at Ron's sleeping form, a minute ago, he saw a teddy bear stuffed forcefully under his arm and safely under the blanket.

Now, he couldn't see through the blanket and he could only see Ron's head and no teddy bear.

Harry stuffed the specs into his socks and safely put it next to his secret storage where he kept his invisibility cloak.

Luna sucked on her quill thoughtfully and jotted down some notes for her Transfiguration paper/parchment.

She dipped her quill in her ink pot and finished doing some lines. Something dark blue splattered all over the area of her vicinity. A boy that shared a desk with her sniggered and nudged his arm away from her ink pot. Blue ink started to spread on her parchment and stained her clothes and her neck.

She rubbed some off and quickly cleaned herself with her wand before her teacher turned her back. Unfortunately for her paper, it was already deeply stained in and wouldn't cleanse itself of the ink. She tapped it furiously; they were supposed to turn them in now. With a final rap, the ink slowly disappeared. But, not only the askew ink, but also the ink from her writing disappeared. Now she had a clean, blank parchment.

Professor Mc Gonagall stared down her nose at Luna, who was silently staring at her parchment. The teacher spoke, "Stumped, Ms. Lovegood? I expected you to be writing notes, you must have thought of something, dear girl, you get a zero for the day."

Luna continued to stare intently at her parchment, some people sniggered and the boy next to her laughed the hardest. She looked from her parchment to her now, empty ink pot and her ink tipped quill. Professor Mc Gonagall briskly walked down the aisle to collect other people's parchments.

Harry rubbed his eyes; he had tried on the spectacles while he was doing his homework in bed. It seemed like his eyes knew all the answers now, they just kind of magically revealed themselves on the packet of questions that his teacher had given him.

Harry grabbed his broom stick and led his team to the field, crowds cheered and jeered, it was the second game of the season. Harry stared at the Huffle Puff leader and shook hands with him; Harry gazed over his shoulder and saw Justin idly fingering his broom. Justin had joined the team, mid-season and was fairly decent. Once the players mounted, Justin positioned his beater's bat so that it was sticking out as if ready to whack the air.

The whistle blew and the team scattered and cloaks were whizzing by in the air. Harry flew higher and spun around, looking for the snitch, a rather chubby, but small fifth year boy was sitting on his broom, idly floating in the air, letting time go by. He was the seeker for the team, but don't let his actions and looks fool you, he was a mean one when he was on the broom, his parents had encouraged him to start flying to help his self-esteem and lose weight. It turned out, he was a strategical genius, and he let everything out in the air. Harry had almost outgrown his broom by a centimeter, but it still fit him perfectly and the other seeker was much smaller but he had a broom that was too long for him.

He figured that since the boy was fairly fat, he would need a large broom and a tag on the end of it read, "Portly's Expert Brooms for the Plus Wizards."

Harry watched his opponent, intently; he had never seen such a long broomstick! He imagined that it would be difficult to maneuver but then, then, the boy started to move, and glided along contently and expertly, taking advantage, to the big broomstick.

Harry knew he was up against some challenge, and started to scan the field and the air for the little, golden glint. A bludger pelted towards him and he quickly moved out of the way, where were his beaters? He saw them, batting, the quaffle into the goal post. The chasers from his team quickly snatched it back.

Ginny caught the red ball with some difficulty but still had it in her clutches; she had just saved her brother from a big humiliation and a hard ball in the stomach. She raced her broom to the other side.

Harry sped up and gained some acceleration as he whizzed by Justin's ear. Another bludger pelted his way, the Hufflepuff beaters were good!

He watched Justin and the other beater bat the bludger at the chaser. Harry heard an angry shout below him; the fat seeker was riding the air, pointing at the little snitch and gesturing at the beaters to keep the seeker busy. The snitch took a sharp curve in the air and the little seeker, turned away too, but as Harry saw, that the seeker and his broom had a weakness in sharp turns, they would have to turn all the way around, waiting for the end of the long broom to come in line with the air and the rider.

They would have to make a full circle. Harry dived toward the snitch; Justin whacked the bludger at Harry as he pelted towards him. Harry gritted his teeth and dipped his tail and missed the bludger by a nose.

Harry turned back and chased after the seeker and was soon in length with him.

The seeker glared at Harry, who had gripped his broom so tightly, that his knuckles turned white. A serene voice echoed throughout the field. "And Potter, Harry is neck to neck, or, shall I say ear to ear with Medley, Christoph, I think he's after that little golden ball with the funny wings, you know, my father has caught something that resembles that, it's like a little creature with little wings and it-" Professor Mc Gonagall's sharp voice cut through her speech, "Luna, pay attention to the game!"

She said, "Oh, yes, of course, the game. Well, what can I say? Everyone is after points and two players are looking for the gold ball whilst riding brooms. Justin Finch Fletchley has just made a sharp turn and he's going back to hit some ball at Harry Potter." Everyone groaned at Luna.

Harry laughed at Luna's clueless warning and quickly ducked under Christoph and the bludger missed him again, he had to thank Luna for that one.

The snitch sped away from their grasps and was now out of sight. Harry saw it again and saw that Christoph was still searching the other part of the field and hadn't seen it yet.

Harry flattened his body against the broomstick and sped off towards the snitch, he could feel the small, golden ball in his fingertips, and he needed only to stretch out a little further….

He suddenly felt a hard impact at his left shoulder. Harry groaned and shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. He felt himself lose control of his Fire Bolt and slowly rolled off the broom and let himself hang by one arm, upside down. He felt a flutter of cloak brush his leg and then pass by quickly. "And Harry Potter has been hit by Justin Finch-Fletchley. I think he's hurt."

Harry felt dizzy and sick, blood rushed to his head, and his arm felt like they were coming out of his sockets and he felt a bruising sensation in his torso.

He felt himself upside down, slowly drifting down, with his arms and upper body and head dangling; his legs were clasped around his broom. Ginny sped to his side and yelled, "Harry! Are you okay?"

Luna's vague voice said, "And Ginny Weasley, chaser of Gryffindor team, has just come to Harry's aid, Christoph Medley looks concerned, but he has already caught the snitch after Harry's delay. I say, that the snitch was pretty easy to catch since Harry had already reached it and it was just about to give up but he got hurt and then Christoph saw it and grabbed it."

Ginny stayed with him until he finally floated down to the ground, some of his teammates grabbed him and lifted him onto a stretcher, careful of his arm.

Harry moaned in pain and Madam Pomfrey said, "You have dislocated your arm and shoulder Harry, and your collar bone has popped out, so I will give you some sleeping powder and you will feel no pain."

Harry welcomed the powder and leaned back in the bed.

When he awoke, Harry's friends were by him and he felt a tingling sensation on his left arm. Ron grinned, "Excellent play, mate, really. That was brilliant." Hermione said, "Harry, Madam Pomfrey says you'll have a bruise on your back, but everything's normal again and the bones have set themselves back. Are you okay?"

Harry nodded, Ron said, "That bastard Finch-Fletchley, it was all his fault! We were about to win, but he had to knock you out!" Harry nodded in agreement, but Hermione said, "Well, maybe he's just a good player, Ron." Ron looked disgusted.

Harry looked at his bedside; there was a note and a box of chocolate cauldrons by his side. He grabbed for it and winced at the bruising sensation when he moved his arms. The note was from Justin, it said, "Harry, I'm so sorry for hitting you today, but as you know, it was my game, great play today, really, you were brilliant and you'd have basically won. I hope these chocolates make up for the pain I've caused you."

Harry gnashed his teeth angrily and clenched the parchment; Ron took it and read it with Hermione. "That stupid arse! He's just being all smart since he was responsible for their win! But you did play brilliantly Harry."

Hermione scolded Ron, "Ron, if he says he was sorry, he probably meant it! All you boys ever think about is Quidditch and who's on the losing end!" Ron retorted, "But he's still after Harry's back! First he takes his date and then he makes Harry seem like a fool for not grabbing the snitch!" Hermione huffed at Ron.

Harry put his pillow over his head and said, "Please, just stop bickering, go outside, I want to sleep in my bed of pain alone!" Ron and Hermione shifted uneasily and scurried out.

After a few hours, Harry dressed and hurried to the Gryffindor common room. There was a loud roar that greeted him, everyone was smiling at Harry and Dean unfurled a flurry of fireworks that said, "GREAT JOB HARRY! WELCOME BACK!"

Harry miserably looked at all the supporting faces. He tried to put on a smile and not disappoint the crowd, but he was feeling too guilty for letting everyone down in the tournament.

He enjoyed some butter beer but grudgingly went upstairs after that. He lay in bed, thinking of all that happened that day. He lost the quidditch match against HUFFLEPUFF! He had lost his date to a Hufflepuff boy, one that he hated so much. Harry was truly dpressed.

A N this one may have disappointed u, but cheer up chaps, things will start to look up….soon


	13. The War

AN: foreshadowing, just a sneak peek about what MIGHT happen in the future!

Harry shook the shackles on his wrist and wiped away as much blood as he could from his face. The shackles and chains were heavy and weighing the skin on his arm down. Ron was lying next to him miserably with his body chained to the stone dungeon as well.

The soft echoing of the drops of slime and water hitting the ground was like a metronome. There were violent yells outside and sounds of spells hitting the cold night air.

Ginny huddled by Ron, her body shaking as sobs escaped from her. Ron stroked her thick hair sorrowfully.

Harry mashed his teeth together as he heard screams of pain from outside. He didn't recognize the voices, but it didn't sound good. With a great strain of his remaining strength, Harry lumbered over to the small barred window of their dungeon. Nevillie sat behind him trying to see what was going on.

Harry squinted to make out shapes. There seemed to be a line of students all haggard and beaten. Harry cried out as he saw Hermione's bushy hair silhouetted against the moonlight in the line. The people in the line were all chained together and a large cloaked figure led them along with a wand whip.

There were more yells and a sudden explosion occurred in front of Harry's face. Harry jumped back as the wall of their prison collapsed.

A green spell had hit it. Harry yelped at the prisoners who were mostly students of his own age. Tonk's face appeared from behind the rubble and she brandished her wand, making everyone's chains fall and clatter uselessly on the ground. She grimly ran off as a Death eater lunged a spell at her. Harry felt the feeling in his numb and battered legs come back. He yelled, "WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? LET'S GO! LET'S HELP THEM! WE'VE GOT TO FIGHT BACK!"

The beaten prisoners stood up warily and felt for their wands that they couldn't have attained while in chains. Ron leapt up and his shrunken pale face showed hurt and pride.

Neville's plump face was bruised, but he too showed pride and he also saw anger. Ginny stayed huddled behind some rubble, her leg too injured. Luna who had been quietly singing in a corner calmly stood up and touched Harry's marred robe, "I'm with you Harry Potter." Harry feebly smiled at her and he looked around the ruined school ground. Dead students were strewn across fields and teachers were aiding as many people as they could. Hagrid's huge shape was knocking away death eaters by the dozen.

Harry stared at his beaten and wary army of students, most of whom had been former D.A. members. He felt a pang in his heart at the tired and defeated youths who had followed him and whose faces showed no expression but grief and pain. Most had dark smudges from previous struggles.

Harry gripped his wand tightly and faced the battlefield, "FOR DUMBLEDORE!" The army echoed back and they felt a new strength within them as they ran defiantly after Harry into the war. A cloaked figure grabbed Neville from behind, choking him; Luna aimed her wand at him and struck the death eater down with a curse.

Everywhere around him was commotion, Harry saw fighting everywhere. Flashes of spells bounced off the earth and witches and wizards fell.

Harry and the gang made their way towards the line of students that were chained together, wading gloomily down a stream. Death eaters were yelling obscenities at them, cackling as young students fell, and once in a while they whipped or cursed a prisoner. Ron yelled, "HERMIONE!" He ran to Hermione who was in front of a haggard looking boy. Hermione didn't look up, her robes were tattered, blood smeared her face and arms and she was beaten savagely.

A death eater noticed Ron and quickly brandished a spell at him; Ron fell into the mushy stream with a dull splash. Harry squinted through the darkness and saw that he knew many of the students that were chained. He saw Justin Finch-Fletchley behind Hermione, his tall figure towering over her as his shoulders slumped. But he wasn't the same innocent and handsomely clean Justin anymore, he was defeated and haggard, the life beaten and traumatized out of him. He and the other students had been tortured.

Harry also saw a mousy boy, Colin, who had been one of his biggest fans, Colin looked so little and small as he gripped his little brother's shoulder in front of him with a shackled hand. They were all so dirty and filthy, and battered.

There were also some students that Harry recognized when he suddenly realized-

"Oh, Merlin, they're all muggleborns!"

Harry turned around to see Parvati collapse into tears on the ground, she sobbed and shook. Lavender hugged her and comforted her.

Ginny whispered with tears, "She's right! Oh, why are they doing this? Somebody help them! Someone help Ron and the others!" Ginny hugged herself as she cried too. Harry turn to look at all the bodies lying on the ground, smoke filling the air and the stench of burnt skin.

Undistinguishable wizards and witches fought hard and meekly against death eaters. Harry stared at his own bloody hands and he too felt tears streaming down his mud stained cheeks. He looked back up to see his friends in the chain line. All of them there because they were muggle born.

Luna placed her hand on his beaten shoulder and he saw her foggy silver eyes large and dull, but shining with tears too.

Harry clenched his fist, he felt so helpless. His heart tugged as he saw his best friend, Hermione, struggle with her walk and chains.

He couldn't bear seeing her like this.

Justin stumbled behind her and splashed face down into the murky water. A deatheater whipped at him with some burning rope and Justin arose in pain, barely managing to get up from the dripping creek.

He screamed out in pain as the rope burned into his back.

Hermione struggled too, her strength fleeting. Justin helped her to her feet as she struggled.

She fell limply again and Justin held her up helpfully.

The death eater yanked Hermione's hair and hissed, "Filthy mud-blood!"

Hermione screeched and Justin instantly pummeled the death eater, "STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU FOUL CREATURE OF MUCK!" The death eater tumbled backwards from Justin's rage. He instantly brandished his wand. Harry was at his feet in a flash, his hand grasping his wand. But it was too late.

He heard Luna scream in fright and pain and Hermione cried out loudly, the other students trembled in their chains.

There was a green flash and a big splash as Justin came dropping down into the shallow muddy waters.

He sank.

Luna was in a fit of tears and rage. Harry was at her side, fighting back his own tears. He caressed her shoulders, and bit his lip. He would always have to be the one to comfort the loss of their true loves.

Luna screamed and sobbed into Harry's torn robes.

Other Hufflepuffs and students grieved too, the girls were in a fury of trauma.

Harry left Luna's side, his heart sinking. He swiftly ran towards the group of mud-bloods and quietly sank into the muddy water besides the floating Ron. He had his head barely out of the eater, with his legs tucked beneath him. Harry shook Ron's shoulders and pulled him into his arms, "Ron, wake up, Ron!" Harry whispered savagely, throwing Ron's body aside so that there was a distinct splash.

Harry followed behind the wet trail of the students who were plodding down the stream. He was right behind a small muggle born girl when he tripped over something and fell head first into the water. Under water, sounds of dull marching filled his ears, bubbles rose up and Harry pulled himself back up, resting on his knees in the water as he grabbed something floating in front of him to help himself up.

That must have been what he tripped over.

Harry gasped for air and clutched whatever was floating. It felt like wet cloth and flesh. Harry stared down and gaped in horror.

Justin's dull eyes stared back at him, his handsome face marred into fright and horror.

His beautiful curls floated about his head. Harry felt sick; he was reminded of the night in the graveyard with Cedric all over again.

Harry clutched Justin's body close to him and bawled. He dragged Justin's wet body out of the bank and slid him onto some dry earth; he took one last glance before splashing back into the water after the death eaters taking the muggle born students somewhere.

AN: a bit blunt, hope you like the sneak preview! More to come; remember this is going to be like the end. Hope you liked it. This isn't the ending, it's just a sneak peek at what might happen in the future! I LOVE REVIEWS!! Please review! R&R.


End file.
